1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to a portable electronic device configured (i.e., structured and arranged) with a single printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of recent technology of information processing, portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, MP3 players, video cameras, mobile phone, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. The developing trend of these portable electronic devices is to be light, thin, and small in volume.
A typical portable electronic device includes an upper shell, a keypad, a display, a battery, a circuit board, and a lower shell. The keypad and the display are formed adjacent to each other at one side of the circuit board. The battery is provided at the other side of the circuit board. However, such a portable electronic device has a relative large volume.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.